Turnabout Reflection
by ivyclan moonblossom
Summary: Phoenix reflects on the recent events and tries to decide what to do next. He could always take the bar again, but how do you go about rekindling an old friendship after being separated for eight years? Oneshot!


**A/N Hi there! I'm not dead! Just been working on some other things. If you want to be really super awesome you can PM me and tell me which of my story ideas you like best.****  
****This little oneshot is just something I wrote while I was listening to the song 'Let Your Heart Hold Fast' (if you've seen the show How I Met Your Mother it's the song that plays at the end of The Final Page- Part 2) ****  
****This story takes place a little bit after the events of AJ:AA.****  
****Can be read as Phoenix/Maya with mentions of Gumshoe/Maggey.  
Hope you like it!**

Phoenix Wright looked down at his bare palm cupped around air before he looked back out at the dark navy sky. The place where his badge had been. Already his fingers wished they could feel the grooves around the nonexistent circular object. Maybe now that they had finally stopped Kristoph? But who knew how many people were still after them? Going back would mean more enemies... and his old friends. How do you go about rekindling an old friendship after being separated for eight years? He closed his eyes and breathed in, imagining for a second that he was still surrounded by his old friends. He had a new life now though, he reminded himself as he looked over at a picture in a cheap silver frame with an engraved pattern resting on a nearby table. Inside was a picture of a brunette wearing a magician get up and using a gloved hand to hold the camera and another to reach over and grab a sleeved arm. That arm belonged to a surprised looking man with brown hair that had two spikes sticking up. There was a sleeved arm around her waist coming from Phoenix who was wearing his trademark hoodie, beanie, and locket. His eyes moved over to a smaller picture that encompassed Maya and Pearl, both were trying to recreate some Steel Samurai poses with brooms and the only sign of Phoenix was two arms trying to catch a falling vase. Shaking his head, Phoenix looked out at the sky again. The moon was so beautiful, it reminded him of a show Maya had watched with him once, where a character turned into the moon to save her friends but never got to see them again. Fitting.  
"Trucy?" he called out, wondering why he hadn't heard from his daughter yet. All the lights in the apartment were either dark or dimmed so she must've been asleep or in her room, "Trucy? What do you want for dinner?" Silence.  
"Dinner? I'd say a burger sounds pretty good," a voice called from a shadow.  
The voice was definitely female and while it sounded just as chipper as his daughter, he could tell there was a difference between the two. "Maya?" The second his mind connected the dots he could barely believe he hadn't noticed it from the beginning.  
"Nick!" Maya called, her voice full of happiness. He barely had a second to register the response when arms were flung around his neck and her head rested on his shoulder in the perfect way it always had. Phoenix just wanted to stand there in that moment of pure bliss; he could smell the familiar scent of her hair and could practically see her smile. He barely had enough time to ask "What?" before she had pulled away and was leading him through the apartment as if it was hers. She tugged him through the house and out onto the back porch where he was greeted with a call of "Surprise" and recognized a few more familiar faces.  
"Gumshoe? Larry? What? How?"  
"Do you like it Daddy?" a voice asked and Phoenix turned to see his beaming daughter walk up from the left, "Polly and I found Mister Edgeworth and Mystic Maya. I didn't know you were so popular!"  
"I guess you could say that," he responded, planting a kiss on her forehead, "Edgeworth?"  
"Wright. Your daughter contacted me. It would appear she has inherited some of your stubbornness as well as your persistence, although I fail to see how you managed to conceal a daughter until now. Nonetheless it is quite nice to see you again."  
"Nick! You dog!" Larry had shouldered Edgeworth out of his way and was practically yelling at him by now, "How did you keep a kid from us? Was it Mia? Or that Dahlia chick you dated? Man she was a babe!"  
"Wait wait! Trucy's not my- I mean- Well- Dahlia was evil! She tried to frame me for murder and Mia was my boss! There's no way that-" he was cut off by a stinging slap to the cheek and he turned to see an older yet just as angry Pearl standing nearby, "Pearls! You came too?"  
"Of course!" She cried, "Who else would make you explain why you have a daughter! She's almost as old as I am!" She was cut off briefly by a hug and a promise from Phoenix to explain it all later.  
"Whooooop! It's great to see you again Mr. Wright!" The jovial detective ran up with a smile and a hard pat on the back that almost knocked the wind out of him.  
"You too Gumshoe, and you Ms. Byrde!" he responded as the woman ran up next to Gumshoe.  
"Mrs. Gumshoe now," she corrected with a smile, showing a ring that must've cost months' worth of instant noodles.  
"Congratulations!"  
"Congrats to you! I heard you finally got that Gavin behind bars!" The detective responded with another pat before running off.  
Phoenix turned to find someone else when he was smothered in another Maya hug, "Please don't ever leave me again," she whispered to him, "I don't think I could handle it.  
"I won't," he whispered back, "I promise."

Phoenix made his way through the crowd, speaking to each of his old friends and, by the time it made it to the edge railing where Apollo stood, he was exhausted but wearing a permanent smile on his face.  
"Enjoying the party Mr. Wright?" His apprentice asked as he walked up.  
"Yes Apollo. Thank you for all this," despite the younger man's protest, he ruffled his hair playfully.  
Apollo turned to look around him and slowly smiled, "Wow. You sure have some… interesting friends."  
"Yeah," Phoenix whispered as he looked at each of the faces around him in turn, "I really do."


End file.
